C'est en nous
by XYZ263103
Summary: UR. Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent par hasard dans un contexte qui amuse l'Uchiha. Mais il n'en oublie pas moins son but principal, ce à quoi il dédie sa vie, cela même s'il peut douter...cela même s'il peut l'oublier l'espace d'un instant et se laisser aller...surtout quand il est avec celui dont les liens qu'ils partagent, résistent à toutes les épreuves soumises.


**_2ème fiction en rapport avec le concours event-yaoi auquel je n'ai pas été sélectionnée. Bonne lecture._ **

**C'est en nous.**

La lumière éclatante du jour jouait dans le feuillage des grands arbres sur lesquels ils se déplaçaient à toute vitesse. À peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur une branche qu'ils rebondissaient vers la suivante, faisant défiler le paysage en des masses verte et marron. Les deux cibles qu'ils suivaient depuis quelques longues minutes déjà, se laissèrent tomber un cran plus bas qu'eux, cherchant à se servir des éléments les entourant pour disparaître au plus vite. Elles les avaient menés aux abords d'une grosse crevasse dont le fond était à peine visible, les abords se voyaient investis de verdures, d'arbres, et de troncs morts. Il fallait les empêcher de rejoindre l'autre versant, hébergeant le pays du Son. Aucune aide ne viendrait de cette région, que ces hommes en fassent parties ou non, et cela Kakashi le savait. Si seulement cette mission avait pu se passer sans heurts, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne plus rêver, même les yeux fermés. Et voilà que les deux hommes se séparaient. Cela était dangereux, et il valait mieux les laisser filer. Kakashi allait donner son ordre, le repli étant son choix. Mais il avait oublié une chose, c'était que son meilleur élément, Sasuke Uchiha, n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Croyant pouvoir s'en faire un à lui tout seul, le garçon lança un naïf :

- On se divise aussi.

Il avait déjà dévié sa route, ayant bondi plus loin sur la gauche pour suivre l'un des hommes qui était en train de descendre vers la profonde crevasse. Kakashi lui ordonna de revenir, mais l'adolescent s'en ficha bien, poursuivant sa route. Le rire de Naruto fut bref après qu'il eut lancé :

-Vous en faites pas Kakashi sensei ! Je vous le ramène.

Kakashi eut juste le temps de hurler son nom qu'il le vit disparaître à son tour. Sakura suivit leur sensei, regardant avec inquiétude la route chaotique de ses compagnons, craignant de ne plus jamais les revoir. Elle avait oublié être en mission, et se sentit tirer en arrière violemment, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Kakashi la tenait par la taille, coincé contre sa hanche, maintenant de sa main libre une grosse massue agrémentée de pics acérés.

- Sakura, concentre-toi.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il la relâcha. Faisant quelques pas en arrière, elle vit parfaitement tomber à terre le sang de son professeur. Mettant ses mains devant ses lèvres, elle pria que ses compagnons n'aient rien puis se mit en position de combat en sortant un kunai. Naruto quant à lui avait fini par rejoindre Sasuke qui pesta en le voyant se mettre à son niveau.

- Tu vas me gêner, Usuratonkachi.

- Cause toujours, Sasuke ! je ne te laisserai pas avoir le bon rôle tout seul !

C'est avec un rire et un sourire idiot que le blond continua de le suivre, cherchant à le dépasser, et Sasuke eut un rictus en coin. Il aimait bien partager ce genre d'idiotie avec le blond de temps en temps. Et puis, leur duo était efficace quand il le fallait. Pour le prouver, Sasuke le prévint d'une attaque par la droite assez tôt pour que le blond puisse contre-attaquer. Il prit appui sur l'énorme tronc que leur cible venait de briser en deux, le faisant s'écraser en contrebas en emportant d'autres de ses frères, et se clona en deux autres exemplaires. Tous trois se firent toucher, mais Naruto n'était déjà plus là, apparaissant à la droite de leur opposant qui lui fit un revers de bras dont le prévint Sasuke en même temps qu'il lança des kunais. Ceux-ci déstabilisèrent l'ennemi un faible instant, donnant l'occasion à Naruto de sauter et de prendre appuis sur le bras épais de l'homme, afin de rebondir à nouveau et envoyer quelques shurikens. Cela laissant assez de temps à Sasuke pour qu'il finalise un katon.

Sortant un kunai, Naruto le planta dans le dos de l'ennemi qui posa un genou à terre, mais qui lui retourna le coup en le faisant hurler de douleur quand il sentit l'arme se ficher dans le haut de son bras. L'homme l'attrapa par le cou et serra, le mettant devant lui pour se protéger du jet de flamme de Sasuke qui dut stopper son attaque pour ne pas le blesser. Le blond n'arrivait plus à respirer, son visage le brûlait, et quand enfin il se sentit libre, ce fut parce que l'homme l'avait envoyé valser dans les airs. Il tapa dans Sasuke qui chercha à le rattraper pour lui éviter le vide, mais cela lui laissa une ouverture dont leur adversaire profita, se rapprochant pour les tuer. Naruto s'était assez repris pour le voir venir, pousser Sasuke sur le côté, attraper le bras armé de son opposant, et le faire trébucher pour le faire chuter. Malheureusement, l'autre l'entraîna, le lâchant après lui avoir mis son poing en pleine tête et l'avoir sonné. Il entendit son nom résonner dans un hurlement, sa tête bourdonnait un peu, et en se retournant il vit Sasuke sur le rebord d'une de ces branches, la main tendue vers lui, tout sharingan dehors… mais déjà si loin.

_Quelques années plus tard._

Un groupe venait de pénétrer dans la petite ville, longeant les murs et empruntant les petites ruelles pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer. Trois d'entre eux marchaient tranquillement, alors que le quatrième avait le pas mal assuré et manqua de s'écrouler. L'un d'eux le rattrapa in extremis, le toisant de haut. Malgré les capuches, ils pouvaient se voir à une distance si courte, et ce qu'il vit lui déplut. Comme à son habitude, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage pâle de son chef. Sa main se resserra sur sa hanche, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, aussi froids que de la glace. Cet imbécile avait parfois des gestes ambigus qu'il faisait en toute innocence. Du moins l'espérait-il.

C'était une belle matinée au ciel d'un bleu sans nuages. L'air était aussi chaud que la lumière était éclatante, et à cause de ça, ils avaient manqué d'eau. Surtout lui qui en avait un besoin vital pour survivre. À force de râler, ses comparses s'étaient dirigés vers cette petite ville pour prendre un peu de repos sous l'ordre de leur chef. Un peu tard toutefois, puisqu'il était à bout de force.

- J'arrive plus à marcher, j'ai besoin d'eau.

- On trouvera bien une mare où le balancer si on continue un peu plus par là, tu ne penses pas Sasuke ? On perd notre temps en s'arrêtant dans cet endroit.

Ce dernier garda silence et posa ses yeux sur la seule fille du groupe qui pointait la forêt dans leur dos. Suigetsu aurait aimé lui répliquer, mais bien trop faible son sursaut de colère n'eut comme effet que de la faire rire. Sasuke le souleva un peu mieux et le laissa s'appuyer sur lui.

- Tais-toi, Karin.

-Mais il…

- Juugo, porte-le.

Sasuke lui avait coupé la parole, ne l'ayant même pas écouté geindre. La jeune femme s'offusqua de se faire ainsi rabrouer, mais n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre plus, ricanant en voyant Suigetsu se faire jeter sur l'épaule robuste de Juugo. Suigetsu fusilla Karin du regard, hargneux de la voir se moquer de lui. Il aima mieux toutefois cette position qu'une autre, et se laissa emporter en luttant contre son envie de s'évanouir.

Sasuke, enveloppé dans une cape noire assez lourde, reprit route en étant toujours en tête du groupe. Il savait où se rendre, étant déjà venu en ces lieux des années auparavant. Presque rien n'avait changé, et il pouvait encore entendre les cris et les rires de Naruto sur ce même chemin, qui courrait à droite et à gauche en état d'excitation totale de découvrir un autre endroit que Konoha. Lui avait été si silencieux, comme aujourd'hui en somme, et à la place de Karin s'était trouvée Sakura. Jeune fille au sourire hésitant, aux yeux pleins d'espoir et de bonheur, si éloignés des siens et des horreurs qu'ils avaient pu voir. Ils tournèrent à sa suite à une intersection, se retrouvant dans une rue où se dressaient d'innombrables hôtels aux allures différentes. Sasuke sentit le bras de Karin s'enrouler autour du sien tandis que sa poitrine s'y colla étroitement, bien qu'étouffée par sa cape épaisse.

- Celui-là Sasuke ! Allons-y…commença-t-elle à hurler avant de diminuer d'un ton juste pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre…rien que nous deux !

Il soupira et dégagea son bras afin de poursuivre sa route, dépassant l'hôtel catastrophiquement rose et orné d'un gros cœur lumineux. Il pouffa intérieurement en imaginant la tête des intendants s'ils étaient entrés, trois hommes et une femme, une grande chambre…ou deux petites et les couples qui allaient avec ? Le genre de situation complètement débile qui l'aurait amusé, même s'il n'en aurait rien montré. Parfois, ce genre de légèreté lui manquait…parfois, il regrettait presque Naruto et les situations stupides qu'il attirait comme un aimant.

Quand enfin il tourna dans l'allée du nouvel hôtel choisi par ses soins, Sasuke stoppa net. Devant eux se tenaient quelques hommes en grande discussion, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et leur bandeau frontal réfléchissant l'éclat des néons de l'entrée. Konoha. C'était le genre d'endroit que le village pouvait fréquenter, il le savait, et pourtant cela l'agaçait. L'établissement était bien situé, avait des portes de sortie dégagées, et affichait des prix d'un bon rapport qualité/prix. Tout pour son bonheur, sauf eux. Rebroussant chemin, son humeur encore plus noire que d'habitude, il mena son équipe dans une petite rue mal lotie esthétiquement, mais garnie d'informateurs de toute sorte. Karin n'aimait pas du tout la sensation qui venait de s'installer dans ses tripes, et suivie de très près l'Uchiha qui les guida, non pas vers une porte, mais vers un escalier menant à un sous-sol.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de bar mal famé, dont les hommes avaient pratiquement tous des sales gueules de brutes. Plusieurs lorgnèrent sur les nouveaux venus qui ne s'étaient pas découverts, et Karin se rapprocha le plus près possible de son chef, prêt à agir au moindre danger. Il y en avait pas mal, le plus grand nombre préférant les places des coins et des murs que les autres plus centrées. La majorité était balafrée, d'autres gardaient leurs armes à proximité. Les lumières étaient tamisées, la pièce sentait la fumée, et la musique de fond était immonde. L'odeur n'était pas meilleure, tout comme l'état des lieux avec des tâches dont ne savait même plus quoi sur le sol, noircis par le temps et la poussière. Sasuke se dirigea de suite vers le bar, passant entre les gens sans un regard, se rendant là où il n'y avait que trois places. Pour libérer la quatrième, il fit rougeoyer ses yeux un instant sous sa capuche, faisant décamper l'homme squelettique et suintant d'alcool par tous les pores, qui avait été assis là certainement même avant leurs arrivées en ville. Le barmaid s'approcha d'eux en grimaçant, lançant au premier installé d'une voix pataude :

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- De l'eau.

Un rire tonitruant s'éleva du cinquantenaire décrépit qui demanda de répéter, chose que fit Sasuke d'une voix calme. L'autre se remit à rire de plus belle, et hurla à la salle entière un :

- Vous avez entendu ça ? Il demande de l'eau !

D'autres se mirent à rire, mais pas l'Uchiha qui releva la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ses sharingan brillaient de colère, et l'homme eut une sueur froide quand il vit plusieurs serpents sortir de ses manches et ramper jusqu'à lui tout en sifflant.

- Ok mec, du calme. Tu vas l'avoir ta flotte, je te sers ça tout de suite. Mais arrête cette merde !

L'un des reptiles lui avait touché le bras de sa langue, et le barmaid ne faisait plus son fier. On leur donna quatre verres, et Sasuke fit signe à Juugo de faire boire Suigetsu blanc comme un linge. Il apprécia le liquide, se sentant revivre et s'enfila très vite verre sur verre, s'étant bientôt assez ressaisi pour le faire seul, mais pas d'une main encore très sûre. L'ambiance du bar était un peu plus tendue qu'à leurs arrivées, mais les gens étaient retournés à leurs occupations tout en faisant attention de toujours les avoir dans le coin de l'œil. Sasuke observa Suigetsu, et il savait ne pas être pressé pour le moment. Il pouvait bien prendre cinq minutes pour lui et s'adressa à celui qui continuait de servir des verres à son coéquipier :

- Vous avez des chambres ?

- Euh…oui…mais elles sont assez petites.

Et assez cher pour ce que ça devait être, pensa le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à la pancarte grise de poussière et de toile d'araignée. En le défiant du regard de faire une seule allusion déplacée à leur égard, Sasuke termina par :

- Une seule suffira.

Une femme âgée et aigrie se détacha du mur où se trouvaient quelques bouteilles exposées. Tirant une dernière bouffée à sa cigarette toute fripée, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Passé un vieil escalier en bois qui grinçait à chaque pas, ils montèrent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée dont l'unique porte était solidement condamnée pour que chaque entrée et sortie se fasse par le sous-sol. Loin du luxe qu'ils auraient pu avoir ailleurs, l'équipe Hebi traversa un hall dévasté de pourriture et d'humidité. Deux hommes étaient là, l'un écroulé dans un coin en tenant une bouteille, l'autre bizarrement étendu près d'une fenêtre barrée de planches. Karin pinça du nez en voyant ça, se félicitant d'être une kunoichi et pas une simple femme, étant capable elle au moins de contrer un tel déchet s'il venait à s'en prendre à elle.

La chambre était plutôt vilaine, les meubles bancals, mais il y avait une salle de bain où il fit signe à Suigetsu de se rendre. Par l'unique fenêtre, Sasuke put voir la lune dépassant de peu les bâtiments les entourant et les quelques âmes errantes qui longeaient les rues sombres. Cette ville lui rappelait quelques rares souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier, sans succès. En retournant vers la porte, il vit Juugo s'installer dans un coin après s'être mis à l'aise, et fermer les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils marchaient après tout.

- Au moindre problème, rendez-vous à l'endroit convenu. Et n'oublie pas Suigetsu, Juugo.

- Oui, fit le jeune homme en lorgnant vers la salle de bain. Et toi, tu redescends ?

- Hn, glaner quelques informations et nous commander un repas…Karin, viens avec moi…

- Oh oui ! j'arrive ! j'arrive ! fit la jeune femme sans le laisser finir, se précipitant vers lui à toute vitesse, ayant cru jusque-là qu'il l'aurait laissée derrière lui, comme à son habitude.

- …tu remonteras la nourriture, pour être sûr qu'ils n'y glissent rien.

Elle fit la moue en l'entendant finir sa phrase, et remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez fin. Plus que tout, elle aurait aimé avoir plus de considération de la part de son Uchiha. Au moins, elle était certaine d'une chose : l'espoir faisait vivre. Remettant sa capuche sur sa longue chevelure rousse, elle le suivit, cherchant comment s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Elle trouva en lui percutant le dos quand il s'arrêta net en entrant dans le sous-sol, profitant de l'instant pour lui attraper le bras des siens et y coller ses seins. Son menton contre son manteau, elle regarda dans la même direction que son leader et y trouva une femme. Une très jolie blonde aux formes généreuses et aux longs cheveux, à la bouche pulpeuse et aux yeux très bleus et brillants. Habillée en serveuse, en « maid » tel qu'on les nommait le plus souvent. Elle venait de chasser d'une main rageuse la grosse patte velue d'un homme, chauve et gras, qui s'était égarée sur son postérieur rebondi. Karin la trouvait bête avec sa robe noire trop courte, et trop serrée au niveau de la poitrine. Un mauvais pas et adieu sa vertu, si vertu elle avait encore.

- Sa…

Mais la main du brun vint se poser sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, lui laissant remarquer un rictus mi-amusé, mi-moqueur, sur la sienne. Ce qui la choqua le plus pourtant, fut la douceur dans son regard, même si elle y trouvait aussi de l'amusement. Ce dernier la laissa libre et retourna au bar pour s'y asseoir et passer sa commande, avant de se retourner à demi vers cette femme qui continuait de subir les assauts d'un homme ou d'un autre, tous intéressés par le morceau qui se tenait là. Et Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'un avis contraire, ce qui l'emplissait de jalousie et de colère. Karin la reluqua de haut en bas, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de plus qu'elle, n'ayant jamais réussi à avoir un tel intérêt de la part de Sasuke. Venant enfin de se dégager de tous les pervers qui l'avaient entouré, la donzelle se rapprocha du bar et pesta en voyant une nouvelle commande à servir au fond de la salle. Ses iris bleus ciel se tintèrent d'une lueur plus sombre, alors qu'elle retourna faire son travail d'un air grognant.

Elle se fit de nouveau harceler par les clients, l'un d'eux l'attirant même sur ses genoux pour la peloter un peu avant qu'elle ne saute de sa place en hurlant une insulte, ce qui en fit rire plus d'un dont Sasuke qui laissa un son s'échapper quand un plateau s'écrasa contre la face du client. Ce genre de scène se répéta plus d'une fois jusqu'à ce que leur commande soit prête, et la blonde leur jeta à moitié leur plateau dessus quand ce fut leur tour. Sasuke se mit à rire, faisant avoir aux deux jeunes femmes des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. La rouquine n'avait jamais entendu ce son là de cette manière, et l'autre avait bien reconnu son auteur, mais n'osait y croire.

- Toujours aussi stupide, Usuratonkachi.

- Sasuke !

- Hn.

- C'est vraiment toi ! Qu'est-ce…non on s'en fiche ! je vais…tu vas venir avec moi ! Et…

- Pfff, ferme là, tu me fatigues déjà.

Naruto avait fait un pas vers eux pour arracher la capuche de l'Uchiha, voulant s'assurer de son identité. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient rieurs et emplis d'une lueur que Karin ne l'avait jamais vu avoir avec aucun d'entre eux, que ce soit ces derniers mois ou bien même depuis son arrivée chez Orochimaru. Mais le pire était sans doute cette manière familière de s'adresser à elle, comme si elle était une amie proche. Surtout, elle avait droit à un sourire de sa part, et ça l'énervait beaucoup de voir que l'autre fille ne se rendait pas compte de grand-chose. Tout ce qu'elle fit, fût de lui attraper la main pour tenter de le soulever de sa chaise. C'est là qu'un homme se planta derrière elle et lui mit ses mains autour de la taille pour la tirer en arrière, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise suivi d'un grognement de colère.

- Mais lâchez-moi !

L'autre était en train de s'amuser avec elle, et Sasuke soupira en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa poigne. Ses mains plus petites que celles l'emprisonnant tentèrent de le faire céder sans y parvenir une seule fois. Elle se dandina pour se dégager et devint blême en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie en train de se durcir contre son postérieur. Naruto avait vraiment un don inné pour tomber dans les pires situations.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer pour quelle bêtise tu as fini habillé comme ça, dans un tel endroit, Usuratonkachi.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler une réponse rageuse, les traits déformés par la colère, mais une main crasseuse s'y posa, affolant la jeune femme qui le mordit jusqu'au sang. Son opposant l'en remercia d'une énorme baffe qui l'envoya bouler contre Sasuke. La riposte ne tarda pas, mais surprit les deux jeunes femmes. Sasuke avait usé de ses sharingan après avoir rattrapé Naruto d'un bras. L'homme tomba de tout son poids au sol, de la bave aux lèvres et les yeux révulsés, ce qui déplut au blond et alerta Karin qui n'avait jamais vu le brun répondre de cette manière-ci pour défendre quelqu'un. Car on aurait pu lui dire ce qu'on voulait, elle était certaine que Sasuke venait de protéger la blonde et personne d'autre.

- Sasuke, je…

- Prends ça, Karin.

Sasuke venait, à nouveau, de lui couper la parole d'un air agacé en glissant le plateau vers elle, et cela sans un vrai regard pour sa personne. Il ne l'écoutait même pas alors que cette femme si, il ne la regardait pas alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre, il lui parlait comme à un chien et osait plaisanter avec cette rivale blonde. Une envie irrépressible de tout casser se répandit dans son corps entier, et Karin se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lançant de sous sa capuche un regard meurtrier à Naruto qui eut un petit mouvement de recul en le devinant.

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas avec toi, Naruto.

- Hein ? Fit vulgairement la blonde en regardant de nouveau Sasuke.

- Que tu te laisses molester par des cons, alors que d'une main tu pourrais les faire taire à jamais.

- …c'est juste que je sais quand je dois me défendre, et quand je peux prendre sur moi en laissant passer certaines choses, fit Naruto après un court silence.

- Et pour toi, ça, ce n'est pas déjà assez pour décider d'agir ?

- Euh…

- Abruti.

- Arrête de me traiter d'abruti ! Espèce de crétin ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis là ! C'est..

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Karin, on y va.

- Non ! fit le blond en lui attrapant la main fermement. Maintenant que je te tiens, on retourne à Konoha !

- Essaie de me retenir, et c'est tout ce petit monde que je tue pour que tu me lâches Naruto.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur l'homme encore à terre, conscient que Naruto venait de comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Les hommes de cette espèce, un ramassis d'ordures, ne méritaient en rien sa pitié. Il avait encore des scrupules, mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini ce que j'avais à faire, et je n'ai pas envie de revenir au village. Tu devrais rejoindre ton équipe et partir toi aussi d'ici, au lieu de te faire tripoter…À moins que tu n'aimes ça et que je ne t'ai dérangé dans ton plaisir ?

L'Uchiha riait sous cape alors que Naruto s'offusqua qu'il puisse penser ça de lui, mais il n'en était pas moins sérieux sur le reste. Attrapant Karin par l'épaule, il lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en regardant son ancien équipier droit dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête, prit enfin le plateau, et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux étages. Sasuke sirota la boisson qu'il avait commandée entre deux manèges du blond, qui s'installa finalement à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu louper ? Explique-moi, j'écouterai. Je t'ai toujours écouté.

- Mais il y a pas mal de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Je te jure que si !

- Et je te dis que non. Ah, et le clone que tu as envoyé à la suite de ma coéquipière…

Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire tandis que le regard du blond s'agrandissait, surpris de s'être fait attraper. Il se détesta de ne pas être assez discret et fronça légèrement les sourcils en cherchant quoi lui dire pour qu'il reste, laissant le brun finir sa phrase :

- …il ne trouvera pas grand-chose.

- Sasuke !

Mais la main de Naruto ne rencontra que le vide lorsque l'Uchiha commença à se dissiper dans un nuage noir. Il tapa violemment du poing sur le bar, alors que son clone se dissipa à l'étage, ne lui apprenant rien de neuf, la chambre étant vide quand il y était entré.

Sasuke réapparu en pleine ville, et décida d'en sortir, car ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'y rester plus longtemps. Surtout, il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer Sakura, Saï, ni même Kakashi au détour d'une ruelle, se doutant bien qu'ils devaient être dans les parages. Et il n'avait pas envie de donner à Naruto la chance de le sentir et de le retrouver, le trouvant bien trop tenace. Déjà qu'il détestait cette sorte de lourdeur qui venait de l'envelopper après leur rencontre, comme il maudissait ces pensées qui l'envahissaient après pratiquement chaque rencontre. Le sourire de son compagnon était encore gravé dans sa tête, et ses yeux…ses yeux si bleus…qui ne faiblissaient jamais et redoublaient de violence quand il osait les contrer. Sasuke avait besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Naruto, et retourna donc d'où il était arrivé, pestant contre la pluie qui était en train de devenir plus forte et qui allait le forcer à se trouver un abri pour la nuit. De toute manière, les autres avaient pour ordre de le rejoindre demain au point de ralliement qu'ils avaient décidé plus avant, et y être des heures auparavant n'allait servir à rien. Sasuke continua un bon moment à courir, allongeant le pas pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette ville, souhaitant retourner s'abriter dans l'une des grottes qu'il avait trouvées à quelques kilomètres de là.

Ses pas l'avaient ramené dans les bois, et à mesure qu'il avançait, une impression de déjà vu le submergea. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, un souvenir lui revint en tête, d'abord assez flou avant de le prendre à la gorge. Il se souvenait de cet endroit, y étant venu en mission des années plus tôt avec l'équipe sept. C'était par ici que Naruto avait failli perdre la vie. Sasuke observa lentement l'endroit et puis laissa ses pas le guider, se concentrant pour ne pas glisser sur les branches trempées. Bientôt, il dépassa l'énorme tronc écrasé contre de nombreux autres, à peine recouvert de mousse et intouché depuis cette époque. En dessous de lui, il y avait moins de prises, mais il savait le trou béant creusé à même la roche proche. Avançant encore un peu, il le trouva là, identique à ses souvenirs et laissé tel qu'à l'époque. Il y descendit précautionneusement, y retrouvant d'ailleurs un bandage abandonné dans un coin, et qui devait être celui qu'il restait du bandage fait sur Naruto alors blessé au bras. Maintenant à l'abri, il retira sa cape et la posa sur un rocher plus loin pour la faire sécher, palpant son linge qui n'était qu'un peu humide.

- Sasuke.

Ce dernier se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, s'attendant à voir Naruto devant lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Il préféra vérifier, pourtant certain d'avoir effacé ses traces en venant jusqu'ici. Revenu à l'entrée, il leva les yeux vers le peu de ciel qu'il pouvait voir, la vue étant bouchée par des troncs bien au-dessus de lui. Il vit une tâche s'en découper, sorti de nulle part. Naruto l'avait déjà retrouvé ?

Un détail concernant ce lieu lui revint alors en mémoire. Ce jour là, l'espace de quelques secondes, son équipier avait disparu de son champ de vision alors qu'il avait hurlé pour le réveiller de sa chute et lui dire de s'accrocher quelque part. Et quand il était descendu pour le retrouver, contre toute logique, il l'avait trouvé dans cette grotte, alors que leur ennemi avait été brisé comme une brindille en contrebas sur des rochers escarpés.

Trouvant cela complètement idiot, mais détestant ne pas savoir, Sasuke retourna à la pluie, remontant vers la tâche qui chutait toujours. Adhéré à la paroi, Sasuke remonta assez pour voir clairement ce que c'était. Naruto, douze ans ou à peine plus, était là, en train de tomber tête la première vers une mort certaine. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il le tenait déjà dans ses bras et envoya un shuriken relié à un fil, sur l'un des rares troncs qui sortaient encore de la falaise par endroits, cela afin d'y retourner en toute sécurité. Le blond était assez léger, et surtout inconscient. Il le ramena avec lui dans la grotte, se demandant pourquoi il s'était donné la peine d'aller voir.

Son ami respirait doucement, une très légère blessure à la tête et une plus sérieuse au bras, de violentes traces rouges autour de la gorge. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, continuant de penser que cela était tout simplement impossible. Allumant rapidement un feu qui ne commençait qu'un peu de chakra pour brûler sans apport de matière, l'Uchiha retira son haut pour se mettre au sec, ne gardant que son pantalon et ses bottes. Et puis voyant que le jeune adolescent ne se réveillait toujours pas, il alla lui mettre deux claques, ne se rendant même pas compte de se sentir soulager en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Sasuke s'en écarta, le laissant se reprendre un peu.

- On est où là ? Chuchota presque Naruto en lui faisant une grimace, se touchant la gorge d'une main et la tête de l'autre.

Sasuke resta muet, l'observant, le trouvant si petit et inoffensif. Naruto se lâcha enfin le crâne pour le regarder à son tour, levant un sourcil interrogateur après l'avoir examiné de haut en bas.

- Et pourquoi t'es grand comme ça ? C'était pour avoir plus de force physique pour le blesser ? Il est où au fait ? Tu l'as battu sans moi ! Fit le blond en se levant d'un bond, avant de manquer de s'écrouler à nouveau.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, jugeant de haut en bas le garnement qui lui menait la vie dure depuis qu'ils faisaient équipe…et peut être même avant. Et voilà que l'Uzumaki était en train de se reprendre, une main pratiquement plongée dans ses mèches blondes un peu aplatie par l'eau de pluie.

- Ça m'énerve ! Sakura va encore te regarder comme un Dieu ! T'aurais pas pu m'attendre ? Et combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? AH ! Non ! J'étais pas dans les pommes en plus ! fit-il en rougissant un peu de l'avoir avoué. Et où est mon bandeau ! Pourquoi tu reprends pas ta taille ini…

- Mais ferme là un peu.

Son expression était risible, en particulier quand le blond le détailla de haut en bas avant de se jeter sur lui, le renversant sur le dos pour tenter de stopper sa transformation d'adulte en le déconcentrant, tirant sur ses joues de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses pouces et index. Sasuke eut juste à lui donner un coup pour que l'adolescent décolle et roule un peu plus loin. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Naruto se calma de suite alors que lui s'apprêter déjà à se défendre d'un deuxième assaut,

- T'es…t'es pas…le Sasuke que je connais ?

- Sans blague.

- …mais…je…t'as quel âge ? Je suis où là ? Et le vieux moi il est où ? On est en mission ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'on…

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Naruto était suspendu à ses lèvres, plaçant une telle confiance en lui, ne se doutant même pas qu'il pouvait trahir le village d'ici peu dans le passé. Pour lui, leur relation ne pouvait sans doute pas changer. Combien de fois avait-il voulu le ramener déjà ?

- Qu'on quoi ?

- …

- T'as toujours ta sale manie de ne pas me répondre, ou sinon tu me parles à peine et…

- C'est que tu poses toujours trente-six questions et que tu ne me laisses jamais parler.

Naruto se mit à rire et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant à un pas de là où il était. Sasuke soupira et ramena ses longues mèches en arrière, augmentant l'intensité du feu pour se sécher un peu plus vite. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir froid.

- Tu ne réponds toujours pas ?

- T'es quelque part par là, fit le brun en accompagnant sa réplique d'un geste vague de la main et l'air agacé.

- Je t'ai pas dit où j'allais ?

- Non, mais t'es toujours collé à mes basques, tu vas sans doute apparaître bientôt.

- Hahaha, et je suis beau ? ch'ui grand ? ch'ui fort ! Sakura est là aussi ?

- …

- Sasuke !

- T'es petit, ça je peux te le dire.

- Pfff, idiot. Et on a quel âge ?

- Seize.

- Comment je fais pour retourner dans mon temps ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ah…et sinon…

- Hn ?

- Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ?

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien, le soutenant autant que possible. D'où cet abruti tenait-il cette information ? Car elle n'était pas totalement vrai, ni vraiment fausse. Naruto se gratta le crâne d'un air gêné, avant de sourire bêtement de cet air un peu triste qu'il l'avait vu prendre plus d'une fois. Pourquoi donc cet idiot mettait-il toujours autant d'importance dans ses faits et gestes ? Soupirant une fois de plus, Sasuke se leva et le fixa un instant avant de retourner vers l'entrée de la grotte, se demandant comment faire pour le renvoyer là-bas. Avait-il fait quelque chose de spécial à ce moment là ?

- J'ai toujours voulu te protéger, même si parfois d'autres sentiments pouvaient me submerger au point de vouloir te tuer…

Sasuke repensait à toutes ces fois où il aurait été si simple de l'égorger, de le transpercer…de le prendre en toute traitrise après lui avoir offert un seul sourire voir moins. Naruto était rarement sur ses gardes près de lui, et cela aurait pu être facile. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait tendance à agir avant de le comprendre, le sauvant bien souvent contre son plein gré.

- C'est pas vrai, tu me détestes.

Le brun se retourna vers le garçon qui le bravait du fond des yeux, certain de ce qu'il affirmait. Sasuke pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et ne put se retenir de sourire légèrement. Ni moqueur, ni mauvais, il lui montrait un peu de ce qu'il pouvait être par moment.

- …c'est vrai…j'ai…j'ai raison, hein ? Tu me détestes ?

Naruto n'était plus si sûr de lui que ça, et Sasuke fut sur le point de lui répondre quand un immense tremblement de terre les ébranla, réveillant une sorte d'ombre noire autour du blond. Elle se mit à virevolter sur le sol autour de lui, ressemblant à une vague. Naruto commença à se faire engloutir et hurla qu'il lui vienne à l'aide, mais Sasuke était déjà là, à lui tendre la main et à essayer de l'en sortir. L'adolescent lui glissa ses bras autour de la nuque alors qu'il était déjà avalé jusqu'aux hanches, et Sasuke resta assis pour avoir un appui plus solide, cherchant à le retenir et à le soulever sans y arriver. Bizarrement, lui ne se faisait pas engloutir par cette chose presque vivante, et il put lire la peur dans le regard du blond quand il se fit encore un peu plus aspirer dans cette masse.

- Sasuke !

Le brun poussa un râle en cherchant à l'en sortir, sans succès, se faisant renverser par la force que ça avait. Maintenant à genoux, il le tenait à présent par les avant-bras, avalé qu'il était jusqu'au dessus du torse. Malgré sa force, il continuait de le sentir glisser de sa poigne de fer. Son compagnon s'était quant à lui calmer même s'il avait les larmes aux yeux, le fixant sans rien dire, ayant l'air d'avoir accepté son sort.

- Naruto ! fit Sasuke en insistant sur la dernière syllabe et serrant les dents pour y mettre un peu plus de force.

- Hey, Sasuke…

Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y voyant un calme qui le terrifia. Il détestait toujours voir ce regard chez Naruto, et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens. Le blond gloussa avant d'ajouter dans un grand sourire :

- Je suis content que t'essaies de me sauver comme ça…moi aussi je t'aime bien, même si je te le dis jamais. J'espère qu'on sera amis pour longtemps, nous deux…en tout cas, moi je serais toujours là pour toi.

Un nouveau tremblement de terre les secoua, et alors que le blond lui souriait à pleine dent, un bout de pierre se décrocha du plafond et s'éclata contre son front tanné. Il saigna, tachant ses mèches blonde d'un rouge sombre. Sous le choc, Sasuke le lâcha, se ravisant vite pour ne pas perdre le contact, mais la chose en avait profité pour l'engloutir, lui laissant juste le temps de voir un Naruto de nouveau inconscient disparaître dans le sol. Sasuke se souvenait de cette blessure ouverte, il l'avait soignée…des années auparavant. Sasuke se mit à rire, se laissant tomber sur ses fesses, passant une main dans ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Très vite le silence reprit ses droits, simplement perturbé par le son de la pluie qui battait à l'extérieur. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne cessa de fixer l'endroit où s'était trouvé le jeune Naruto un instant plus tôt.

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais un cœur.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte, découvrant celui qu'il avait quitté en ville quelques heures auparavant. Un Naruto tout mouillé se trouvait là, les mèches blondes collées au visage, et la peau un peu plus pale à cause de la pluie glacée tombant toujours fortement à l'extérieur. Il regarda l'endroit où avait disparu le jeune adolescent, avant de revenir à sa version un poil plus âgée. C'était tellement bizarre comme situation.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Usuratonkachi.

- Et toi ?

- …

- Hahaha, et de nouveau tu ne me réponds pas. T'es vraiment un mec impossible. J'ai souvent pensé à ce truc bizarre qui s'était passé ce jour-là, je me demandais si j'avais rêvé, et tout à l'heure je ne sais pas, j'ai eu comme une révélation…j'ai trouvé que pas mal de trucs coïncidaient et j'ai décidé de venir voir en me rappelant que cette grotte n'était pas très loin. Comme quoi, j'ai eu raison de venir jeter un coup d'œil. C'est ma tête qui vient de disparaître ? fit Naruto d'un air excité, ayant l'air heureux d'avoir encore participé à un truc totalement anormal.

- Pfff, tu peux pas me laisser tranquille un peu ?

- Hm ? Quoi je suis toujours à tes basques, c'est ça ?

Naruto se mit à rire et s'approcha de son ancien coéquipier, en profitant pour dézipper son blouson et l'enlever. Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à ne pas descendre plus bas. Mais c'était dur, la peau tannée se révélant magnifiquement avec l'éclat du feu.

- Il est bon ce feu.

- Hn.

- Je me souviens de t'avoir trouvé bizarre cette fois-là.

- Ah ?

- Ouais, mais t'es toujours bizarre comme mec en fait.

- Hmpf, abruti.

Naruto gloussa, l'air tout heureux. Il resta quelques secondes à tendre les mains pour se les réchauffer. L'atmosphère était différente de d'habitude, ça l'était toujours quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. C'était souvent dans ces moments là que Sasuke hésitait entre deux choses : l'écouter ou le tuer. Naruto le détourna de ce choix pour le moment en continuant de s'adresser à lui :

- En fait…en fait, je savais que je te trouverais là. Une fois que j'y ai pensé, j'en étais certain.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est en moi…

Le blond releva la tête vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient si calmes, comme ceux de son lui adolescent, dans les derniers instants qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Ce regard lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Sasuke ne l'avait pas abandonné. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à le faire ? Pourquoi son corps agissait-il toujours avant qu'il ne le comprenne ?

- Oui, c'est en moi, tout comme le souvenir que tu ne m'ais rien fait enfant alors que ça t'aurait pas mal aidé, non ? plusieurs fois tu aurais pu, et plusieurs fois ta main c'est stoppée…c'est…c'est en moi.

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et se planta devant Sasuke qui fronça un peu les sourcils et détourna la tête. Ils étaient vraiment proches, et ça le gênait un peu, pourtant il ne s'en écarta pas. Mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, Naruto continua de lui parler, sortant le brun de la contemplation de son ventre légèrement tatoué, pour revenir à ses yeux brillants de confiance.

- Et toi, tu sais pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais rien ?

Sasuke fit la moue et détourna de nouveau sa frimousse. Mais son compagnon ne le laissa pas faire et posa sa main sur sa joue, le faisant revenir à lui en lui tournant le visage doucement vers le sien. Sasuke le défia du regard, le fixant méchamment pour lui montrer combien il l'énervait, mais l'autre se contenta de sourire.

- Dis-le.

- …

- Sasuke, dis-le.

- …tch', c'est en moi, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, fit Naruto en gloussant.

Cette simple phrase sous-entendait tellement de choses. Sasuke ferma les yeux un bref instant, avant de contempler à nouveau le visage de son ami. Naruto était toujours là, il venait de le lui promettre en même temps. C'était le même sourire, la même douceur dans les yeux, la même énergie. La main du blond s'accapara la sienne.

- Pourrais-tu revenir à Konoha maintenant ?

Après un long silence, Sasuke ferma les yeux un moment avant des les rouvrir, d'un air un peu las. Tout pourrait être facile, mais rien ne se résoudrait. Il n'aurait rien de ce qu'il souhaitait s'il y cédait, et c'était là son plus grand problème. Des années auparavant il avait voulu dire au blond d'attendre, qu'une fois tout cela finis il y aurait un espoir de le voir revenir, mais les mots n'arrivaient jamais à sortir. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait souvent qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire, sans doute mort avant ou tout simplement devenu un criminel bien trop dangereux pour le village.

- Ça compliquerait trop de choses, déjà que c'est pas mal embrouillé depuis un moment.

- Hahaha, c'est déjà compliqué depuis un moment, un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Si on arrêtait de réfléchir un peu ?

- Non…je ne reviendrais pas à Konoha maintenant.

- Mais un jour ?

- …si tu veux que je revienne un jour, il faudra accepter certaines choses toi aussi.

- Comme ?

Le brun le fixa un long moment, cherchant son courage et tentant d'oublier toute sa raison qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Tant pis, il en avait envi et voulait oublier le reste. Alors, Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant frissonner sous sa fraîcheur, mais ce ne fut rien par rapport au baiser qu'il lui donna. Naruto n'osa pas bouger, attendant qu'il ait fini. Découvrant alors l'expression un peu triste et perdu de son visage. Souvent, il avait l'impression d'être un poids pour Sasuke, de lui rendre la vie encore plus infernale, et pourtant, en sortir n'était pas envisageable. Même, ça ne l'était plus du tout. Il lui agrippa l'arrière du crâne à deux mains, se collant à lui et échangeant un long baiser auquel se succédèrent plusieurs petits papillonnants. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres, faisant à son tour sourire Sasuke qui le poussa violemment contre un mur. Naruto s'en frotta l'arrière du crâne, regardant du coin de l'œil le brun qui venait sur lui. Le corps de Sasuke se colla au sien, assez dur et loin de la souplesse de celui d'une femme, son visage s'approcha très près de sa face.

- …faudra pas m'en vouloir après, espèce d'idiot fini.

- Hahaha, je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

- Tsss, ce que tu peux m'énerver, Usuratonkachi.

Le sourire qu'il reçut de Naruto, lui rappela celui qu'il avait vu à son réveil, dans cette grotte, voilà des années. Un sourire qui avait duré plusieurs jours, d'un bonheur qu'il avait gardé secret et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu révéler. Sakura lui avait dit par la suite que Naruto lui avait avoué avoir fait un drôle de rêve qui lui avait plu. Jamais il ne lui avait avoué avoir rêvé d'un Sasuke plus âgé, assez froid et distant, et pourtant proche et cherchant à l'aider. Comme quand il l'avait retrouvé dans la grotte en se réveillant, le brun en train de s'occuper de lui, à le rabrouer et à le soigner, mais là, présent. Il avait été heureux ce jour-là, il l'était encore plus aujourd'hui. Sasuke comme depuis des années s'inquiéta, mais ce sentiment disparut. Le temps d'une nuit, le temps d'une longue averse. Même s'il faudrait tout recommencer, encore et encore. Qu'importe la longueur de la route empruntée.

C'était en eux.

Ils le savaient.

Ça suffisait.

Fin.


End file.
